finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0
Final Fantasy Agito XIII is a video game for PlayStation Portable which, alongside Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII, makes up the compilation Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII. Unveiled at E³ '06, the game "offers players easy on-the-go access to the Final Fantasy XIII universe". The game was originally announced for mobile phones, but was re-announced for the PSP at DKS3713 2008. The release date is unknown, but Tetsuya Nomura has stated that the game will not be coming out until Final Fantasy XIII has been released. Setting According to Shonen Jump, the game is set at a magic school of Peristerium Suzaku, though the setting gradually expands to include the world outside of the school called Oriens. There exists four nations within Oriens, and one of them, a militaristic dictatorship called the Milites Byakko, is eager to expand its territories across the other nations. Using a fleet of Airships, they have conquered most of the world, leaving with Peristerium Suzaku - situated on a lone island - as their last remaining obstacle. In the world of Agito XIII, countries have signed a "Pax Codex" (peace treaty) guaranteeing peace between each of them. However, Cid, one of the country's leaders, has seemingly broken the treaty and sent his l'Cie troops to war. It is currently unknown whether this Cid is a protagonist or an antagonist. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly geared toward action but includes elements of turn-based combat. It has been said to work like an advanced version of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'s high speed Active Time Battle system. Unlike Crisis Core, there will be multiple characters in the party instead of just one. Summons also appear in the game and play a role in the characters' growth, and they are said to be controllable as well, in the vein of Final Fantasy X's Aeons. Right now it supports both Ad-hoc and Infrastructure multiplayer for up to three players. Like Final Fantasy XII, the character has the option to choose the leader of their party, but it has differed by allowing them to change party members during actual gameplay. The characters who lead the party are the ones playable and also appear above the text with their picture and name on it. Characters .]] Twelve characters have been shown in official artwork, and the white haired boy with cards supposedly is going to be a very important character (nicknamed Card-kun). Although many fans speculated that the moogle in the artwork display was a thirteenth member, Square Enix denied this claim, and now it looks to be a weapon, similar to Lulu's dolls in Final Fantasy X. It is speculated that the moogle is controlled by the girl with the flute, who possibly controls things through music. Odin has also been revealed in official screenshots, possibly summoned by the boy with cards. If this is true, then this would make the boy a l'Cie.The girl with the extending flail and the boy with the katana seems to be close friend with Card-kun. Presently, characters seem to be named after the weapons they use, and include a longsword, a katana, handguns, a shotgun, a mace, a bow and arrow, a spear, a scythe, an extending flail, bare fists, a flute, and a deck of tarot cards. Whether these are simply placeholders or the player can name the characters has not been clarified. Staff *Director: Hajime Tabata *Character Designer: Tetsuya Nomura *Producer: Kousei Ito *Composer: Takeharu Ishimoto Development The game was originally announced for mobile phones but was re-announced for the PSP at DKS3713 2008. Developers stated the reason for the move was that they did not want to wait for cell phones to be advanced enough to handle the game. According to the developers, the PSP version of the game was planned from the start and was meant to be revealed sometime after progress on the mobile version. It seems to be drawing more attention now that it has been announced for the PSP, since mobile phone games usually don't make it to North America. The mobile phone version has been discontinued. This initially raised some thoughts on Kingdom Hearts coded, a game also by Square featured on the mobile phone platform, but its development has continued and was released. Etymology The word "agito" roughly translates from Latin into "to be put into action/motion" or "to move/rouse," possibly referencing that the gameplay of Agito will be action-oriented, or perhaps referring to the game's mobile nature as a PSP game. External links *Final Fantasy Agito XIII E³ 2006 page at Square Enix *Square Enix Unveils the Next Generation of Final Fantasy *Agito's official Japanese page de:Final Fantasy Agito XIII es:Final Fantasy Agito XIII Category:Final Fantasy Agito XIII 13a Category:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy XIII